Previously packages of a continuous strip of material have been formed using a technique known as xe2x80x9cfestooningxe2x80x9d in which the strip is folded back and forth to lay a series of strip portions back and forth with each portion being folded relative to the next about a line transverse to the strip. The technique of festooning has been available for many years and is used in packaging many different types of material but particularly material of a fibrous nature such as fabric, non-woven strips and the like. In this technique, the strip is conventionally guided into a receptacle such as a cardboard box while a first reciprocating movement causes portions of the strip to be laid across the receptacle and folded back and forth and a second reciprocating movement causes the positions of the portions to be traversed relative to the receptacle transversely to the portions. Normally the receptacle comprises a rigid rectangular container at least partly of cardboard having a base and four upstanding sides.
In an alternative arrangement the strip is packaged by rolling the strip into a cylindrical pad having a width equal to the width of the strip or is wound into a cylindrical traverse package having a width greater than the width of the strip.
In PCT International Application No. PCT/CA98/00592 published on Dec. 30, 1998 under publication No. WO 98/58864 of the present Applicant is disclosed details of an improved method of forming a package of a strip in which a plurality of strips is formed side by side and simultaneously folded to form a plurality of stacks side by side. Splice tail portions are provided which allow the end of each stack to be connected to the next adjacent stack by a splice to form a continuous strip.
One problem which arises in the manufacture of a package of this type is in simultaneously folding the strips side by side to form simultaneously the side by side stacks of the finished package. For economic production, it is highly desirable that the folding is effected at a relatively high rate generally greater than 500 feet per minute, preferably of the order of 750 feet per minute and even up to 1200 feet per minute at which some lines currently operate. These higher rates allows the folding machine to be provided directly behind the manufacturing line thus avoiding necessity for packaging the material in web form prior to manufacture of the package of the type set forth above.
One arrangement for folding paper sheet into a single stack of zig zag folded sheet portion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,670 (Felix) assigned to Jos. Hunkeler AG of Switzerland. Later patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,624 (Felix) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,789 (Hediger) are also relevant to this machine.
In this machine there is provided a carriage which moves horizontally back and forth underneath a stack of the sheets of paper. The carriage defines a transverse slot which is moved back and forth underneath the stack so that a supply of the paper sheet fed from beneath the stack through the slot is folded back and forth as the slot is moved back and forth under the package.
The package is supported on two belts each of which wraps around a respective one of a pair of rollers defining a slot. The upper run of each of the belts is thus in effect stationary holding and supporting the package in stationary position as the slot defined by the belts in the roller is moved back and forth. This arrangement as shown in the patents has led to a successful machine which folds paper sheet into a single stack at a relatively slow speed of the order of 200 feet per minute.
This machine is however unsuitable for and has not been in any way used for the manufacture of packages defined by a plurality of side by side stacks of strip material of relatively narrow width.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved arrangement for forming a package of the type generally described above and an improved package formed by the method.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage moveable parallel to the bottom surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to form the stacks on top of the carriage;
and maintaining the stacks parallel and side by side.
Preferably the stacks are held stationary while the carriage and the slot move.
Preferably the carriage includes a first belt and a second belt defining the slot between one end of the first belt and an adjacent end of the second belt and wherein the stacks are held stationary on top of an upper run of the belts while the slot moves back and forth across the bottom of the stacks.
Preferably the method includes providing guide surfaces engaging side edges of two outermost stacks of the package to maintain the stacks parallel and side by side.
Preferably the guide surfaces are fixed rigid side walls over which the side edges slide.
Preferably the guide surfaces comprise side walls of a container for receiving and packaging the side by side stacks, the container having an open mouth and side walls; and supporting the container with the open mouth facing the carriage such that as the stacks are formed the stacks are forced into the open mouth to engage and be surrounded by the side walls of the container to be received within the container to be packaged by the container for transportation.
Preferably the stacks are maintained parallel and side by side by interconnecting tabs formed between the strip of each stack and the strip of the next adjacent stack, the tabs being formed by partially slitting each strip from the next.
Preferably the strips are formed by at least partially slitting the strips from a web and wherein the slitting is effected on the carriage immediately upstream of the slot.
Preferably the stacks are divided between two of the stacks such that those of the stacks on one side of the division form a first package and those of the stacks on the other side of the division form a second package.
Preferably the stacks are divided by a dividing plate located between the stacks and over which the divided stacks slide as the stacks increase in height.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage moveable parallel to the bottom surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to form the stacks on top of the carriage;
providing a container for receiving the side by side stacks, the container having an open mouth and side walls;
and supporting the container with the open mouth facing the carriage such that as the stacks are formed the stacks are forced into the open mouth to engage and be surrounded by the side walls of the container to be received within the bag.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
compressing the stacks in a direction at right angles to the top and bottom surfaces so as to reduce the height of the stacks from a rest height to a compressed height;
and containing the compressed stacks in an enclosure so as to maintain the compression thereon, the enclosure comprising a bag having side walls with a length thereof substantially equal to the compressed height.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage moveable parallel to the bottom surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to build the stacks on top of the carriage;
at a predetermined location during building of the stacks, feeding with the strips into the stacks a flexible slip sheet so to be folded with the strips at the predetermined location;
and when the stacks are built up to a required height above said location, pushing those portions of the stacks above said location toward one end of the stacks such that the portions above said location are separated from portions below said location by slipping of the strips across the slip sheet.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
providing for each of the stacks a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to be accessible for splicing;
all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks;
engaging the splice tail portions into an envelope;
lying the envelope flat against said end of the stacks and containing the envelope within packaging material.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of providing a strip comprising:
providing a package comprising:
a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack the strip being repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from a rest height to a compressed height;
the package being wrapped and maintained compressed by a packaging enclosure including a container having a side wall substantially equal in height to the compressed height and therefore less than the rest height;
mounting the package on an unfolding stand such that the bottom surface of the stacks is supported on the stand and the upper surfaces of the stacks are presented upwardly;
providing on the unfold stand a header member for engaging the upper surfaces;
with the upper surfaces engaged by the header member to hold the compression, opening the container;
and moving the header member in a direction to allow controlled expansion of the stacks from the compressed condition to the rest condition.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention there is provided a method of providing a strip comprising:
providing a package comprising:
a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
providing for each of the stacks a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to accessible for splicing;
all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks;
mounting the package on an unfolding stand such that the bottom surface of the stacks is supported on the stand and the upper surfaces of the stacks are presented upwardly;
providing on the unfold stand a splicing jig;
engaging the splice tail portions with the splicing jig so as to be supported thereby;
providing a top end portion of each stack connected to the top of the respective stack and engaging the top end portions with the splicing jig so as to be supported thereby;
and operating the splicing jig to effect splicing of the splice tail portions to the top end portions such that the strip is continuous through the package.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention there is provided a package comprising:
a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from a rest height to a compressed height;
the package being wrapped and maintained compressed by a packaging enclosure including a bag having a side wall substantially equal in height to the compressed height and therefore less than the rest height.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention there is provided a package comprising:
a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one fold end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed fold end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the plurality of stacks thus defining two fold ends of the package containing the fold ends of the stacks and two sides of the package defined by outwardly facing sides of two outermost stacks;
each stack having a splice tail portion extending from a bottom end strip portion of the stack and spliced to a top end strip portion of a next adjacent stack with each splice tail portion extending along one of the fold ends of the stack;
the package being contained within a rectangular container having four rigid side walls each adjacent a respective one of the two sides and the two fold ends of the package;
the stacks having an uncompressed height greater than that of container such that, when uncompressed, a portion of the stacks is exposed above a top edge of the container;
the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from the uncompressed height to a compressed height equal to the height of the container and such that the splice tail portions thus are loose;
said one fold end of the stack being spaced from the adjacent rigid wall of the container by sufficient space to receive the loose splice tail portion therebetween without compression thereof.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention there is provided a package comprising:
a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one fold end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed fold end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the plurality of stacks thus defining two fold ends of the package containing the fold ends of the stacks and two sides of the package defined by outwardly facing sides of two outermost stacks;
each stack having a splice tail portion extending from a bottom end strip portion of the stack and spliced to a top end strip portion of a next adjacent stack with the splice tail portion extending along one of the fold ends of the stack;
the package being contained within a container including a sleeve portion defining upstanding four walls with a top edge and a bottom wall, such that each of the four walls lies adjacent a respective one of the two sides and the two fold ends of the package, together with a cover portion covering the top edge;
the stacks having an uncompressed height greater than that of container such that, when uncompressed, a portion of the stacks is exposed above a top edge of the four walls of the container;
the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from the uncompressed height to a compressed height equal to the height of the container;
each of the splices between the splice tail portion and the top strip portion being arranged either at the top end of the stacks such that the loose splice tail portion is free from a splice or in the portion of the stacks which is exposed above the top edge of the container when the stacks are uncompressed.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention there is provided a package comprising:
a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one fold end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed fold end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the plurality of stacks thus defining two fold ends of the package containing the fold ends of the stacks and two sides of the package defined by outwardly facing sides of two outermost stacks;
each stack having a splice tail portion extending from a bottom end strip portion of the stack and spliced to a top end strip portion of a next adjacent stack with the splice tail portion extending along one of the fold ends of the stack;
the package being contained within a container including a sleeve portion defining upstanding four rigid walls with a top edge and a rigid bottom wall, such that each of the four walls lies adjacent a respective one of the two sides and the two fold ends of the package, together with a rigid cover portion covering the top edge;
each of the splices between the splice tail portion and the top strip portion being arranged at the top end of the stacks such that the loose splice tail portion is free from a splice.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one fold end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed fold end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a first end strip portion and a second end strip portion;
and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the plurality of stacks thus defining two fold ends of the package containing the fold ends of the stacks and two sides of the package defined by outwardly facing sides of two outermost stacks;
the plurality of stacks being arranged to define first and second strip ends of the package with the first strip end containing all of the first end strip portions of the stacks and the second strip end containing all of the second end strip portions of the stacks;
providing for each stack a splice tail portion extending from a first end strip portion of the stack;
inserting the plurality of stacks into a rectangular container having four rigid side walls each adjacent a respective one of the two sides and the two fold ends of the package;
the height of the stacks between the first and second strip ends being greater than the height of the container such that an exposed portion of the stacks is exposed beyond an edge of the container;
effecting a splice of the splice tail portion to a second end strip portion of a next adjacent stack with each splice tail portion extending along one of the fold ends of the stack;
compressing the stacks such that the stacks are decreased in height to a height equal to the height of the container and such that the splice tail portions thus become loose;
and providing between the rigid wall of the container and said one fold end of the package sufficient space to receive the loose splice tail portion without compression thereof.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a first end strip portion and a second end strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the plurality of stacks thus defining two fold ends of the package containing the fold ends of the stacks and two sides of the package defined by outwardly facing sides of two outermost stacks;
the plurality of stacks being arranged to define first and second strip ends of the package with the first strip end containing all of the first end strip portions of the stacks and the second strip end containing all of the second end strip portions of the stacks;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage located underneath the stacks and moveable parallel to a one strip end surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to form the stacks on top of the carriage;
providing a container for receiving the side by side stacks, the container having an open mouth and side walls;
and supporting the container with the open mouth facing downwardly toward the carriage such that as the stacks are formed the stacks are fed into the open mouth to engage and be surrounded by the side walls of the container to be received within the container.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
forming a plurality of stacks of a strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack. contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a first end strip portion and a second end strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the plurality of stacks thus defining two fold ends of the package containing the fold ends of the stacks and two sides of the package defined by outwardly facing sides of two outermost stacks;
the plurality of stacks being arranged to define first and second strip ends of the package with the first strip end containing all of the first end strip portions of the stacks and the second strip end containing all of the second end strip portions of the stacks;
providing a container including a sleeve portion defining four walls, an end wall and an open mouth for feeding the stacks into the open mouth for insertion into the container;
providing on the first end strip portion of each stack a splice tail portion for splicing to a second end strip portion of a next adjacent stack
before the first strip end enters the open mouth, pulling the splice tail portion to a position beyond one fold end of the stack such that, as the package is fed into the container, the splice tail portions lie along said one fold end of the stack and such that when the container is filled, the splice tail portions are exposed at the open mouth for subsequent splicing to the second end strip portions.